wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Somnambulating into a Bonfire
If you have not read The Brightest Night, I would suggest you not read this fanfiction. Please do not use the characters in this story without permission. Summary On a diplomatic trip to the rainforest, Blaze meets a charming drunk called Sleepwalker, and strikes up a thrilling romance with him. But dark shadows - fortunately not under her eyes - lurk in her future... Prologue Thorn stormed through the halls of her mighty SandWing castle, her green eyes flashing angrily. She muttered, "Those SeaWings think they want war? I'll show them war! They can't blame me for injuring their queen! How was I supposed to restrain myself after those haughty snide comments about my common origins? It's a complete outrage! I tell you..." Her mumblings faded back to inaudibility. Turning a corner, she slammed headlong into Blaze. They both fell down, momentarily unconscious. After a short while, they both rose, moaning. "Hello, my Liege," said Blaze in a slightly grudging tone of voice. "How is your Excellency this fine morn?" "Not very well, Blaze," grumbled Thorn, "and unless anything in that empty head of yours can help diplomatic relations with the SeaWings, there's nothing you can do to help. Now go put on some makeup or something." "I can be diplomatically related!" Blaze said enthusiastically. "I'll help!" "Blaze, I want peace with the SeaWings, not war." "Oh, that's more difficult to do. But I'll try my best!" said Blaze, grinning joyfully. "Blaze, you are not going along. Now, leave." "But..." Blaze faltered, "Now!" repeated Thorn, angrily. Blaze gave her a hurt look, then walked back to her room. Thorn resumed her muttering, striding to her throne room. Inside, her adviser Yucca waited patiently. "Greetings, My Liege. How are-" "Not now, Yucca. Do you have any advice on this SeaWing scenario?" Yucca considered. "Well, I suggest that the venue for discussions be in a relatively neutral area, such as the rainforest. There are only 5 assassin organizations there, and four of them would not have any reason to attempt an assassination." "What about the one that does?" asked Thorn. "What is it?" "The Association for Homeless Dragonets," said Yucca. "They kill nobles and use their money to build houses. We have a spy in their ranks, however, so we can monitor their activities." "I see. Alright, we'll conduct our discussions there. Thank you, Yucca." "Is there anything else, my Liege?" "Yes," said Thorn. "Make sure that Blaze doesn't attempt to stow away. She wanted to come, but I didn't allow her to." "Blaze wished to come, my Liege?" said Yucca, slowly. His eyes briefly flashed. "Maybe you should allow her to do so." Thorn quickly turned to look at him. " We are not amused - I mean, I am not amused by this suggestion." "Bringing Blaze to the discussions could help make things more friendly, and bring the two sides of the conflict together by laughing at Blaze's unintelligent nature." argued Yucca. "True, but isn't it also possible that she will utter a faux pas and completely ruin the talks? The Battle of the Veal was caused by a bad joke, after all." Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)